onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Film: Strong World
During a showing of the Episode of the Island of Perpetual Winter, a teaser for the tenth movie was revealed, which will be released on December 12, 2009 (though was originally meant for a spring release). What is known about the film is that it is an original story by Eiichiro Oda in honor of One Piece's Tenth Anniversary (In previous films he only supplied character designs and approved story ideas). The movie is apparently set after the Thriller Bark Arc, as Brook is shown alongside the other Straw Hats, making this his first movie appearance. Sengoku, Garp, Shanks and Whitebeard are revealed to be in the film as well. The movie seems to focus on Nami, who looks to have gotten herself into a situation and possibly forced to leave the Straw Hats once again to join the enemy. In this case, a figure named Kinjishi who, judging by the room the Straw Hats busted into, may be some sort of organization leader. The movie also seem to deal with a "Crystal" ship log. As the movie is still in development, it possible these facts could change before its released. A teaser trailer was revealed at the Tokyo Animation Fair 2009, revealing the title of the movie as "Strong World. Recently a new trailer for the movie has been showing giving more insight to the movie. From what information was given, the film show the Straw Hats stumbling on a few floating continents not unlike Skypeia (though these are not hidden above the clouds and not far from the sea) which are apparently ruled over by Kinjishi. The lands are inhabited by a many strange and exotic animals however they're under Kinjishi's control. What more the Marines are trying to stop Kinjishi for some unknown reason. The Straw Hats get involved in the conflict and try to stop whatever he has planned. The first 1.5 million japanese moviegoers who see One Piece Film Strong World will receive the "0th volume" (One Piece: Kan-Zero)of the manga. In the upcoming "One Piece Kan-Zero" bonus gift will depict the world of One Piece from 20 years ago. It's said this volume is directly related to the plot of the movie. Promos File:OPStrongWorld.jpg|The promotional poster for Strong World. Image:One_Piece_Strong_World.png|The Straw Hats (sans Nami) as shown in the teaser. Image:Movie10trailer2.png|The Straw Hats as shown in the second trailer. File:Movie10.jpg|New update of one piece "Strong World Film" seen in Chapter 551. File:Film.jpg|The design of each member of Straw Hat pirates in the 10th movie of one piece. File:Movie_manga.JPG|One Piece Volume Zero annoucement. File:Onepiecesw.jpg| One Piece Strong world models. Trivia *Oda had designed the Straw Hats' costumes. So far, they have been seen with three designs: formal suits, adventure suits and onboard suits. *It is unknown if this movie is canon since Oda wrote Kinjishi into the manga. Cinema attenders for this movie however will be issued a free "Volume 0" of One Piece showing the events 20 years beforehand. External Links *One Piece Film Strong World - Official movie website *One Piece Film Strong World - 2nd Official movie website de:One Piece Film: Strong World Category:One Piece movies